deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elamir Keenblade/Elamir Keenblade's Diary - Entry 1
'INFORMATION OF THE OWNER OF THE DIARY' NAME: elamir keenblade JOB: chemist AGE: 24 ADRESS: --- TOWN: --- Day 1 '' I don't like to write diaries. I never did. But as Prof. Fairbank suggests, it can come in handy on future referances for my work. He says looking back over to all the days passed can grant me a view at a bigger angle, so I'll mark the day I arrived here in Fairview as Day 1 and write something every now and then. I arrived by plane at 6:00 and Jannet picked me up to her house. She showed me around Fairview a little, it seems like a good cozy town.'' Day 4 '' Well I've finally met up with to Prof. Fairbank at the University today. Theres little more time than a month until the university is in season, so I have the time to set myself up in town and do some planning on our main research before I'll have to deal with giving lessons. Hope my colleauges are decent in their trade, I don't really like to waste my time.'' Day 6 Moved in on a two-room small house close to the University. Jannet said she had a drummer and a bass guitarist friend that she was hanging around with, and asked if I'd like to join them for some gigs and all. I know Jannet is cool, but I'll see how well they play tomorrow and decide to join them. I could use some extra cash anyway. 'Day 15' '' Nothing much happened for the last week. Met with some other chemists I'll work with, they are more than I've expected, Prof. Fairbank's offer is starting to seem worthy now. We are still setting up our plans and doing some research beforehand the main course. I'll have another gig tonight with Jannets' band. Damn, my throat is kinda itchy, I might just stick with guitar this time.'' Need some alcohol. Day 16 What the hell? Right now I'm sitting on some cornice, watching dead, rotting people wander aimlessly in the carnage of blood and corpses below at the street. Zombies? Wasn't that just some fiction? I really never ever would imagine it would come to that. My ears are ringing from the yesterdays gig and all that alcohol must gave me a hard knock. I woke up in a small room on the upper floor of the bar like half hour ago to the bashing on the door to find myself face to face with the half eaten fellow owner of the bar. I barely able to get away without being touched. I have no information on how this virus or bacteria or whatever the hell it is spread, but as I see everyone got it somehow, I just hope this epidemic aint airborne. Interesting though, how this spreads? Bite? Touch? By blood maybe? And what about the symptoms and aftermath effects? How do these rotting corpses move? What is their aim? They seem pretty hungry though, they didnt even stop a second before ripping and chewing on that girls' blackened lungs. Smoking is a bad habit. I think I'll stay here a little more and observe these "zombies", and see if I can learn a thing or two. Then I'll search for some stuff and get somewhere safer. Damn it, my guitar broke in half when I splat that "cute ginger bar owner"s brains all around the room. Thats just sad. Anyway, I think my ninjutsu training will pay off and I'll get away without much trouble. I guess there might be an airstrike coming, I should be left by then. Category:Blog posts